Stupid love
by isomella23
Summary: Harry has a crush on Draco what can he do when his friends find out. When he can't control himself. How dose Draco react to Harry's sudden approach.


**Darry fanfic! Boy on boy don't like it don't read. I don't own the characters. That title goes to JK Rowling.**

 ** _\-- Harry_**

\- "Who is she?" Ron was sitting in across from Harry practically begging.

"Ron..."said Hermione."Harry doesn't want to tell you. Besides it could be a he.

"I'll give you a hint. He's beautiful."

"That's not a hint mate."

"Ron use your brain! It's a he!"

Ron scratched his head.

"I really have no preference." Harry said.

 _Potions_

"you know I still think Potter Stinks. Don't you Crab." Draco said the minuet Harry, Ron and Hermione came within earshot.

"Ignore them." Hermione hissed.

Harry felt his face burn as the other slyitherins laughed. Harry went up to Malfoy and gripped the front of his robes scowling down his long face. "Shove it up your arse Malfoy." Harry spat. Dracos face fell and he looked slightly afraid. Harry pushed Draco back and went into the class room. "Potter!" Snape snarled

Harry rolled his eyes and scowled at Snape. "Next to Mister Malfoy please.

"Sorry." Draco whispered. Harry blushed.

"No your not." Harry replied stammering.

Draco looked at Harry and shrugged.

"Fine."

Harry continued cutting his bezor for the potion.

"I can see you still angry. Your face is read." Draco whispered. Harry's face filled with more color. Draco smirked. Harry bit his lip. Seconds later the bell rang and Harry stood up and as he was about to leave Draco grabbed his wrist. "I can tell you have something to say, Potter." And he spat the last word. "First floor girls bathroom." Draco said.

"Harry let's go." Said Hermione but Draco didn't let go until Harry nodded.

"Oi wat was that about?" Asked Ron.

"Nothing." Harry said.

Harry alone opened the door to the girl's bathroom on the first floor. Draco was sitting on the Sink fiddling with his wand absent mindedly. "I knew you'd come." Said Draco.

Harry swallowed. Draco had an extremely attractive body.

"We shouldn't talk to each other. We are not friends."

"No thanks to you."

"Me! You know I will think Potter stinks." Harry imitated what Draco had said before.

"You know I don't think you sink. You smell nice like fresh grass." Draco whispered. And Harry felt his hot breath on his neck. It made the sensitive areas of his body twinge.

"Harry took a step towards Draco and Draco stood up and took a step towards Harry giving him a skeptical side glance. It made Harry nervous.

"You were going to say something in potions." Draco simply stated.

"You made me forget I forgot."

"Do I do that to you often? Make you nervous Make you," he paused to lick his lip. "Forget."

Harry couldn't control himself. Being alone with Draco speaking in low tones. Harry was completely turned on by Dracos sexy body. Both boys had changed out of robes and were in long sleeve shirts and pants.

Harry put his hands on Dracos waist.

"I'm going to hell for this." Muttered Harry. And he kissed Draco. It was soft but quickly intensified. Harry thrust his tongue into Dracos mouth tracing the inside. Draco moved his hands to Harry's neck and pulled him closer. Harry backed Draco into the sink it turned on spraying them with water, soaking them through. Malfoys hands were sliding up and down Harry's wet face. Harry had gripped Dracos belt and thrust him into himself. Both boys were moaning and gasping for air as the kiss broke and switched. Nothing was in Harry's mind apart from the taste of Draco the feeling of his body the water made it feel like he was touching the other boys skin. A sharp laugh caused Harry and Draco to break the kiss. "You two better stop the feast is starting." Screamed moaning Murtel.

Both boys ran out together.

 **They barged in the great hall doors together, soaking wet. All eyes fell on them Harry felt his face burn as he felt each eye on him. Draco sat down with his friends and Harry saw Pansy grab on his arm. Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione.**

"Why are you so wet." Asked Hermione

"Why are you with Malfoy?" Asked Ron

"I umm. Ask murtel." Said Harry.

Harry dug into a meal. They all stood up.

Ron and Hermione went to the girl's bathroom.

"Guys Harry hissed."

"Murtel?" Hermione called.

"What did Harry do tonight in your bathroom."

"Oh it was rather interesting. They had a very sweet conversation. And then. Ooooo."

"Murtel!"

"They kissed! And broke the sink! They kissed for a long time. They didn't know I was watching." Ron and Hermione were gawking at Harry.

"Malfoy!" Said Hermione.

 ** _Harry alone by the lake._**

"Harry?" Draco asked walking up to him.

"Sense when have you called me Harry?"

"Shut up." Sneared Draco.

"Can you explain why your idiot friends are following me." Harry scowled.

"They're not idiots. And probably because they found out we kissed." Dracos eyes widened. "How did you tell them!" He said sitting down on top of Harry and gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Murtel!" Harry yelled back. Having Draco stratling his hips like this was driving Harry crazy. He knew his face was giving him away. His eyes had darkened with disier his cheeks were flushed. At how intense Harry was looking at Draco made Draco blush to the point that was extremely adorable. Harry snickered not unkindly. Draco had frozen and he scowled. "Wh-what." He stammered. Harry licked his lips and put a hand on Dracos neck. "We can't do this heat let's go to the library." Harry said in a slight undertone Draco leaned down and tried to put his lips to Harry's but Harry and pushed Draco away and over so he was no longer on top of him. "Library." he shouted. Draco scowled and left Harry following close behind. Both boys didn't know that they were being watched by two angry eyes. Ron and Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "We need to follow them."

Ron sighed and followed the boys to the Library.

The minute both boys had arrived Harry took Dracos hand and lead him to a more privet corner Harry looked at what was around him.

A tabel and a corner lots of books. Dracos shirt was slightly unbuttoned Harry gripped his shirt and yanked Draco towards him and kissed him hard. Draco kissed back with fierce desperation. Harry pushed Draco onto the tabel gripping his hips hard.

Draco had his hands in Harry's long dark hair.

He began to untuck his shirt and slide his hands on Harry's smooth back Draco rubbed the side of Harry's stomach feeling his hard muscles Harry was extremely strong and sexy. Draco just realized his reaction to the other boy. Harry was stuttering and gasping as Draco ran his fingertips over Harry's bear skin. Harry was feeling Dracos soft hair messing it up biting lip and sliding his tongue all inside his mouth. Draco moaned and two figures screamed "Harry!"

Harry broke away thrusting Draco into the wall of books some falling on his head and he fell to the ground. "Ron! Hermione. What are you doing?" They both stood scowling. Draco under a pile of books let out a groan. Harry rushed to his aid. "Bloody hell Harry!" Draco said.

" I'm sorry Draco." Harry was holding Draco.

"I'll leave." Draco muttered.

Harry took Dracos hand. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry soft. "See you around, Potter."

"Mate." Ron said.

"Harry pushed his way past his friends. "Next time don't interrupt.

"Harry." Said Hermione.

"Hermione, I think I love him."


End file.
